Reisha White -South Park Character-
"Cartman,shut the fuck up." Bio Name:Reisha Tuck White Age: Animes(South Park):14 South Park itself:10 Alias:BlackLight Hair:Black and White Birthday:March 7 Grade:4th Grade(South Park) High School(Anime South Park) Religion:Roman Catholic,Jewish(?) Voiced by: Melissa Huchison (South Park,10 years old) Cherami Leigh (South Park,14 years old.) Reisha White is a 4th grader who is friends with Kenny McCormick,Stan Marsh,and Kyle (I forgot his last name.Well,I know,but its super long.)She also as a rival/enemy relationship with Eric Cartman. Background Reisha White may be a cold person,but is quite supportive,cheerful,and calm.She encourages people and likes having people be happy.She is brave and risky most of the time,and encourages people to be brave as well.She is a sour candy(expression for being a sour person) and is stubborn at times. She is one of the few girls who actually hangs out with the boys more than the girls.Despite to her hanging with the boys more,she is tomboy and hates being a girly girl.Reisha does accompany the boys to their adventures,which she likes enjoying a lot. Like Kenny McCormick,she does have some type of power.She is able to Empathy and Telempathy one another. Her chest is C or D-ish,but is somewhat between one of those two. Reisha's greatest weakness is seeing someone dead,or someone dying.She has emotions and tend to get very emotional.Another one is being the only one left out,or not being so important or loved.She tends to have suicidal emotions and thoughts about it,but only Kenny was able to cheer her up. She has allergies on a few things: *Black Cats *Pinapple *Papaya *Bees It is rumored that Reisha has a cancer condition,but it is proven false.Although,she is also rumored that she has Bipolar disorder Reisha sometimes tend to be creepy and yeah.. Reisha has a favorite pillow she has in her house.If she sees it,she would hug it or sleep on it. Her black and white color on her hair is unknown on how it turned out like that,instead of having it black or white.But,her long white hair and her black short hair was found out on how it was like that,because Reisha had cut them off few years ago. She owns an electric guitar. She has been hospitalized twice from a major condition of dehydration during a night game of soccer and a severe fight.She was hit and slammed with her head on the concrete. Backstory Other Animes She is also made as She is also made as a fan character of: *Angel Beats *Sunday Without God(Unsure yet) *Other anime shows *Anime games *South Park:Stick of Truth(South Park itself.) Likes and Dislikes Likes: Coffee,her family,her friends,adventure,black,white,blue,song and music,electric guitar,video games Dislikes: Pink,too sweet food,snitches,boring lives,being unimportant,her ex-boyfriend Relationships Keisha White Her twin sister.Both have a stable relationship.They tend to have a whole lot of conflicts,but at the end of the day,they just shrug it off and go off with their day. Issac White Her adopted brother.Both also have a stable relationship.They both rarely have conflicts.Issac looks up Reisha as a role model. Samantha White Her sister(not twin..)who is sometimes accompanying Reisha and the boys.Like Issac,she looks up Keisha and Reisha as her role model. Sandy White Her mother.Both have a strong relationship. Robert White Her father.A so-so relationship. Other Relationships Stan Marsh Kyle Broflovski Kenny McCormick Eric Cartman Appearance Reisha appears to be wearing a black and white baggy-ish jacket with a dark blue scarf.She sometimes wears a black baseball cap,and sometimes wears a white hat with a black puffball on top.She wears jeans with a black belt.She also appears to be wearing blue gloves. On some occasions,she will wear a white baggy shirt that will say Fuck off. or ''I'm here.''She will also wear black sweatpants with the baggy shirt. Her hair is black on one side and her other side white.Her back hair will have the white side long and the black side short.Her eyes are blue as well. Themes Category:South Park Category:AngelFlames Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Teen Category:Child